This invention pertains generally to file cards and receptacles therefore and more particularly to a card storage system in which the cards are suspended in an upright position.
Cards such as common 3.times.5 inch file cards, magnetic cards, and other computer related cards are commonly stacked on edge in receptacles such as boxes, trays, drawers and other containers. In such receptacles, the cards have a tendency to fall over unless a certain minimum number of cards are present. When one or more of the cards are removed, the remaining cards tend to fall together, making it difficult to find the location from which the cards were removed and to replace the cards.